User talk:Misthalin rules
Hello there Misthalin rules, welcome to the RuneScape Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your contributions to the Wong1998 article. Since you are a new user, you should take our easy [[RuneScape Fan Fiction:Tutorial|'Tutorial']] to get an idea of how things work around here. A good look at the [[RSF:RULES|'the Rules']] and [[:Category:Policies|'Policies']] to make sure everything is being done right is always worthwhile. If you ever need any help, look to the "Help" menu on the left, or leave a message on my talk page. I'd love to help you out! I look forward to working with you! (Please note that this is an automated message, and needs not replied.) -- The evil dude (Talk) 23:30, November 16, 2009 If you're looking for the Battle infobox, the easiest way to get it on another page is to find a page with the template (Battle of Edgeville, for example), click on the edit button, copy and paste the infobox onto your article and change the writing. . 21:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) RE: Name My in-game name is "Chiafriend12", just like my username is here. I'm not active on this particular wiki anymore, if you haven't noticed, so don't expect me to see me around unless I get a message. Cheers, 04:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Go over to your Battle of Barbarian village page and just fill in the blanks in the infobox. Now, sigs are a more complicated matter, but just create a signature page, experiment with pictures and colours and you're on the way there. . 18:29, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I would suggest removing those pictures, they were created by other people on this website and is their property. . 06:25, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Well, I don't know what the problem is, I'm not technical support around here. Maybe it's just one of the random computer glitches. . 06:31, November 26, 2009 (UTC) External link means a link to another separate website, while internal is to a page within this one. . 16:40, December 2, 2009 (UTC) RE: Reminder Sure. Go right ahead. 00:51, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Universes I'd just like to post a suggestion to you. I've seen your addition to Before the Storm serial. Now, here's a problem - ToaB intended the serial to be exclusive for official Runiverse content. I'm sorry, but the things you've written will mess up with the Runiverse continuity. Don't fret, this is my suggestion; you create your own separate story universe for your creations and storylines, like the GSF. What do you think? That way you won't have to worry about me or others breathing down your neck when you write something that'll conflict with certain stories. Just a friendly reminder; if you wish to feature a character that was created by another person on this wiki, please ask permission to use that character. It's just being polite, you know :) (I'm not having a go, please don't think that). . 17:01, February 1, 2010 (UTC) It'll conflict with the current canon of the Runiverse. It's also already been established that the GDG and TW are the only groups fighting aliens on Gielinor. . 06:33, February 5, 2010 (UTC) About Zaros awakens Dude no offence but that article sucked! I mean, what video game is in Xbox, Xbox 360, PS2, PS3, DS and DSI? You exaggerated a little there, and also, if the game's supposed to be in the Third Age, Varrock didn't exist and neither did the Digsite: all of what you said didn't exist in the Third Age. Next time you make an article set in the God Wars do your research... (PS. I know you're 11 or 12 but I'm 13)